A Love Star Is Born
by Bird6490
Summary: The internet popularity contest is back and Scootaloo starts helping King Julien. But when her plan becomes a success she starts falling in love with him. How can she hide her feelings from Julien?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Web-Cams Strike Again

It was another day at the Central Park Zoo. At the Penguin Habitat, Skipper started getting a weird feeling. "I get the feeling that someone's watching us" he said. "But there's nobody here Skipper" Private said. "There is someone" Kowalski said. He pointed up and there was a web-cam watching them. At the Lemur Habitat, King Julien noticed the web-cam. He was excited because the internet popularity contest was back. This could be his second chance to win a trophy and become popular. Quickly he wrote a note and sent it. In Ponyville, Scootaloo was taking a walk but then Spike came running up to her with a note. "Scootaloo you got a note from one of your friends" he said. Scootaloo picked up the note and read it. "Dear Scootaloo, there's something really important I need to talk to you about. Meet me at the zoo gift shop tonight. From, King Julien" she read.

That night, Scootaloo went to the zoo gift shop and Julien was waiting for her. "I came as soon as I got the message" she said. "Good. Remember when I told you about those web-cams for the contest?" Julien asked. "I think so" Scootaloo said. "Well that's happening again" Julien said. "Really? That means you get another chance to win a trophy and become popular! But what is a computer?" Scootaloo said. "I like computers" Mort said. "So you know?" Scootaloo asked. "No but I don't have to know to like" Mort said. "A computer is a machine people use to avoid work. Mainly by watching silly little videos" Marlene explained. "There's one I don't understand. Private how did you get the people's attention?" Scootaloo said. "When Alice gave us fish to eat, I got carried away and slipped on a skateboard and became a celebrity called Slippy" Private explained.

"To win this contest I need your help Scootaloo" King Julien said. "Why me?" Scootaloo asked. "Well you're my best friend. And helping is what friends do" Julien said. "That is true. I'll do it! But I can't let the people see me!" Scootaloo said. "I may be able to make you an invisibility potion so nobody can see you and only we can. And that includes the ponies in your hometown" Kowalski said. "That would be great! Tomorrow I'll need to talk to you guys" Scootaloo said. The next morning, Scootaloo was talking to the penguins. "Private, to make sure that Slippy thing doesn't happen again, you're gonna have to come with me" Scootaloo said. "To your home?" Private asked. "Yeah but don't worry. I know some pony who could take good care of you while I help Julien. And that goes for the rest of you" Scootaloo said. "We understand. Let's go" Skipper said. 'But before we go I need to give you your invisibility potion" Kowalski said giving Scootaloo a bottle with a potion inside. "Do the effects wear off?" Scootaloo asked. "I'd say in 24 hours" Kowalski said. "In that case, I'm gonna need more of that potion" the Pegasus said. Scootaloo pushed a button on her remote and a portal opened up. They all jumped into the portal and were in Ponyville.

"Before I take you to my friend's house, why don't I show you around Ponyville" Scootaloo said. She gave the penguins a tour around Ponyville and when they were done, they went to Fluttershy's cottage. "My friend Fluttershy is really good with animals. You are going to love her" Scootaloo said knocking on the front door. Fluttershy opened the door and Scootaloo introduced her to the penguins and why they were here. "You want me to take care of them for a few days so Private doesn't wind up in that lifestyle again?" Fluttershy asked. "That's right" Private said. "Well you've come to the right place because I'm really good with animals. And you've got lots of roommates" Fluttershy said. Her animal friends came out and gathered around the penguins. "You are gonna make lots of new friends" Fluttershy said. "I guess you guys are gonna be ok. I need to get going but Fluttershy call me if anything goes wrong" Scootaloo said. "I will" Fluttershy said. "And I'll let you know when I'm done making more potions" Kowalski said. Scootaloo went back to the zoo to start helping Julien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Strange Feeling

When she got back to the Lemur Habitat, Scootaloo was ready to help Julien. Before the camera could look at her, she quickly drank the invisibility potion. "If you're gonna win that contest we need a plan" Scootaloo asked. "But what kind of plan?" Julien asked. "How about you show them how amazing you are at dancing" Scootaloo said. "That's a great idea! Maurice hit it!" King Julien said. Maurice pressed play on the boom-box and music started playing and King Julien started dancing. The web-cam started looking at him. "Yes! Yes! I can feel my internet popularity skyrocketing!" he cheered. "Yeah keep it up Julien!" Scootaloo cheered. While Julien danced, Scootaloo started getting a weird feeling. He's so cool and dreamy she thought. Scootaloo started getting heart-eyed. But then she shook her head to snap out of it. What am I doing? Why am I starting to get this feeling that I'm in love with Julien? She thought.

Then her phone started ringing. "Hello?" Scootaloo answered. "Hey Scootaloo, its Fluttershy. So how's the plan coming along?" Fluttershy said on the phone. "Good start. I think we might pull it off" Scootaloo said. "I'm just checking and the penguins are doing fine" Fluttershy said. "That's good. Well, see you later" Scootaloo said hanging up. She just couldn't control herself looking at Julien's dance moves. Hearts started to twinkle around her.

The next day, when the affect of the potion wore off, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were having a meeting at their clubhouse. Scootaloo told the girls what's going on back at the zoo. "I hope your plan works" Apple Bloom said. "Thanks Apple Bloom. But there's one problem" Scootaloo said. "What is it Scoot?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I keep getting this weird feeling when I watch Julien dance" Scootaloo explained. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at each other. "Scoot we think maybe you like Julien" Sweetie Belle said. "What?! No I don't!" Scootaloo said. "Well you keep getting that feeling and that might be the feeling that you like King Julien" Apple Bloom said. "No I don't like him that way! I just like him because he's cool, handsome…dreamy" Scootaloo said. She froze for a moment. "I…I like Julien" Scootaloo said. "Scoot this is your first crush. It's a big deal" Sweetie Belle said. "I know but I don't want him to know I have a crush on him. We've been best friends" Scootaloo said. "Scoot if you don't want Julien to be your boyfriend you don't have to" Apple Bloom said. "Thanks girls. Now I gotta get back to the zoo and help him" Scootaloo said exiting the clubhouse.

Before she went through the portal, Kowalski stopped her. "Wait! Don't forget these things" Kowalski said giving Scootaloo more potions. The Pegasus drank one potion. "Thanks Kowalski" Scootaloo said. And she jumped through the portal. When she got to the Lemur Habitat, Scootaloo couldn't believe her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Success!

There was a crowd at the Lemur Habitat! "Oh there you are Scootaloo. Can you believe this? Your plan actually worked! I'm gonna win the contest for sure!" King Julien said. "Yeah…totally" Scootaloo said. I can't believe my plan actually worked. Wait till Fluttershy hears this she thought. Scootaloo got out her phone and called Fluttershy. At her cottage back in Ponyville she answered the phone. "Hello?" Fluttershy asked. "Hey Fluttershy it's me" Scootaloo said. "Oh hey Scootaloo. How's the plan going?" Fluttershy said. "Great! There's a crowd at the Lemur Habitat. Turns out my plan is working perfectly" Scootaloo said. "Wow! That's good. Tell Julien I said good luck" Fluttershy said. "Ok. I'll see you later" Scootaloo said hanging up.

Then the zookeeper Alice arrived at the habitat. "Well, our little internet star" she said. Then she grabbed Julien and walked away. Scootaloo followed her. Alice then placed Julien inside of a stage built for him to dance and entertain the guests. "Here you are King Julien. Your own little stage" Alice said. A light started shining on Julien and he looked around and saw a crowd outside chanting his name. "Whoa! King Julien is really popular now!" Scootaloo said. Music then started playing and Julien started dancing his bestest dance moves. "Wow..." the crowd basked. When the music stopped, the crowd cheered and started chanting his name again. King Julien kept taking bows and waving to the crowd. This is so awesome Scootaloo thought.

Later, when the potion wore off, Scootaloo told the Cutie Mark Crusaders what happened that day at the clubhouse. "And Julien had his own stage and the crowd loved his dancing and everything!" Scootaloo said. "Wow Scoot, we can't believe your plan worked" Apple Bloom said. "I can't either" Scootaloo said. "I hope Julien wins that trophy" Sweetie Belle said. "I hope so to" Scootaloo said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Best Day Ever

Author's Note: I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that the stage said King Julien: The World's Most Famous Lemur. So enjoy the final chapter and for the next adventures of Scootaloo and Julien, they would hold hands at Nightmare Night, and kiss at the Grand Galloping Gala.

Julien has been really popular lately, and Scootaloo was very excited because she thought King Julien would get what he wanted, a trophy like Marlene's. At Ponyville, Scootaloo went to Fluttershy's cottage to pick up the penguins. "It looks like Julien may have won the contest so you guys can come back home now and do your jobs" Scootaloo said. "Thanks Scootaloo. And Fluttershy here did a good job taking care of me and my boys" Skipper said. "Thanks Skipper. Now you guys have fun" Fluttershy said waving goodbye. Scootaloo took the penguins home and showed them Julien's stage. "I can't believe Ringtail got so popular!" Skipper said. "I know right? And it's all thanks to me" Scootaloo said.

That night at the Zoovenier Shop, Marlene had a big announcement. "Okay so I found out who won this year's internet popularity contest and it's drum roll please" Marlene said. Rico regurgitated a drum and started playing it. "King Julien!" Marlene said. She got out a trophy and handed it to Julien. "Yes! I finally won a trophy!" King Julien cheered. He picked up Scootaloo and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much Scootaloo!" Julien said. Suddenly he kissed Scootaloo on the cheek. When he put her down, Scootaloo felt dizzy and she fainted. After a few seconds, she woke up. "What just happened?" she asked. "I won the contest, that's what happened. This is the best day ever!" Julien said. "Yeah! Well I better get home. See you later everyone" Scootaloo said heading home. While she walked home, she felt proud of herself. "My work here is done" Scootaloo said to herself.


End file.
